My First Love
by army97
Summary: [EDIT] ah jadi dia tidak mengingatku ? Aku Yoo Youngjae, teman kecilnya ah ani dia cinta pertamaku. Bahkan kau berjanji padaku untuk sehidup semati. Kenapa dia bisa lupakan semua ini ToT / DaeJae Fanfic / Daehyun BAP / Youngjae BAP / Jung Daehun / Yoo Youngjae


**Tittle : My First Love**

**Author Twitter : _sweetdhara**

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , YJ**

**Support Cast : Jung Himchan**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One Shot**

**Rating : PG**

**Warning : Gaje , Yaoi , OOC , Typo , Flashback acak2an/?**

**Ini FF pertama aku , jadi diharapkan jangan ada yang silent reader yaaa demi kebaikan aku/? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan **

**~Author POV~ **

"Dae-ya , ireona!" Kata seorang ibu yang diketahui namanya Jung Himchan. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai anaknya.

"Hoammm, umma. Sekarang minggu dan i jugani masih pagi umma. Kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini ?" Balas anaknya yang bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Yaa! Masih pagi kau bilang? Ini sudah jam 1 siang tau. Ppali bangun. Kau harus menjemput seseorang di bandara sore ini Dae-ya" Jawab Daehyun seraya menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Tapi umma. Aku masih mengantuk, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja orang yang menjemputnya?"

"Minta Jemput siapa ha? Dirumah ini hanya ada kau dan umma. Umma mana bisa membawa mobil"

"Ah umma, tapikan—"

"Ya Dae-ah,Kalau kau tak menjemputnya. Ku pastikan tak ada makan malam untukmu" Ancam Himchan "Dan kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak bertemu dengan nya" Sambung himchan yang lalu pergi begitu saja

**~Daehyun POV~**

Apa-apaan ini, lihatlah sekarang aku sedang menunggu seperti anak yang kehilangan ummanya di Mall. Dan juga umma menyebalkan sekali ingin memisahkan aku dengan gulingku tersayang. Sebenarnya aku akan menjemput siapa sih? Appa ? Perasaan Appa baru kemarin ke London, kenapa balik lagi? Lah terus aku akan menjemput siapa? Aish jinja , jika tidak karena jatah makanku aku tak akan mau menjemput orang yang tak kukenal ini. Dan apalagi ini? Aku harus membawa karton besar bertulisan "selamat datang youngie-ah" Youngie? Siapa youngie?

**~YJ POV~**

Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjemputku nanti di bandara ? Aku sih berharap itu Dae hyung , aku sangat merindukannya . Omona, bukankah itu Dae hyung? Aku mendekatinya , dan benar saja dia memegang karton bertulisan "Selamat datang youngie-ah" omo omo.. dia ingat aku tidak ya

"Annyeong haseyo, apakah kau yang disuruh Jung-Ahjumma untuk menjemputku ?"

"Ah ne, aku disuruh umma untuk menjemputmu" jawabnya ketus.

Ah dia kenapa ketus sekali, apa dia tidak senang ya bertemu aku?

"Kau kenapa ketus sekali? Kau tidak suka melihatku ya?"

"Molla, kalau begitu ayo pulang"

Apa-apaan ini, aku kan berharap bisa dekat dengan Daehyun hyung, tapi dia malah berulah. Menyebalkan, dan selama diperjalananpun kami hanya terdiam. Menyebalkan bukan?

**~Daehyun POV~**

Oh jadi dia yang akan ku jemput , dia terlihat sedikit manis sih. tapi kenapa wajahnya familiar bagiku. Tapi entahlah mungkin wajahnya saja yang pasaran *Maafkan Daehyun Reader/?*.

"Kita sudah sampai ayo turun" ujarku

"Ah baiklah" Jawabnya turun dan ingin mengambil kopernya di bagasi

"Masuklah, biar aku yang bawakan kopermu" Ujarku lagi, dan ku lihat dia seperti kebinggungan

Daehyun's House

"Umma, aku pulang. Dan Youngie nya juga sudah ku jemput"

"Omo uri Youngie sudah datang? apa kabarmu nak? Umma merindukanmu" Ucap umma seraya memeluk youngie. Rindu? Sebenarnya dia ini siapa ? dan dia sungguh dekat dengan umma. Aish biar saja lah aku mau lanjut tidur lagi. Ketika aku ingin menuju kamarku di atas umma berteriak "Daehyun,antarkan youngie ke kamarnya nak"

"Ne" ujarku malas "Eh tapi dikamar siapa umma? Kamar tamu kan lagi di renovasi" Ingatku pada umma

"Ah iya bagaimana umma bisa lupa ya, hm bagaimana jika kau berbagi kamar dengan youngie?" Jawab umma santai

"Apa? berbagi kamar dengan anak ini? Ah umma, masa iya? Kamarku sempit umma" Tolakku.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa tidur diluar Daehyun ku sayang" ohmygod, kenapa umma menyebalkan sekali hari ini tentu saja aku masih ingin tidur dikasur tersayangku.

"Baiklah, baik dia boleh tidur dikamarku aish" Jawabku langsun tanpa menoleh umma ataupun youngie youngie itu. Aku kesal dan langsung menuju kamar yang diikuti oleh namja itu dibelakang,

**~Youngjae POV~**

Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan dae hyung sih , bisa-bisa nanti dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku aaah eotteoke T-T

"Ehem" Dehemku karena sedari tadi dia hanya menatapku

Dia hanya megedikkan dagunya ke arah kamarnya. Dasar, kenapa dingin sekali sih denganku. Akupun masuk dan menarik masuk koper yang ditinggal Dae hyung di pintu masuk kamarnya. Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan sih aish. Oh! Dan lihatlah dia langsung tidur di kasurnya yang terbilang cukup besar. Yang lelahkan aku kenapa dia yang tidur

"Hmm, Daehyun-ssi aku tidur dimana ya?" ucapku hati-hati. Namun hasilnya nihil, Daehyun hyung tidak menjawab sama sekali, sepertinya dia sudah terlelap. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu dan akhirnya aku juga ikutan tidur disamping Dae Hyung.

**~Author POV~ **

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 19.00, Youngjae yang tampak mengucek kedua matanya menandakan bahwa dia telah bangun. Dia terbangun lebih awal daripada Daehyun, jadi dia turun ke bawah dan mencari Jung Ahjumma.

"Ommonim~~" Youngjae menyapa Himchan dengan manja. "Aigoo Youngie sudah bangun? Mana Daehyun? Dia itu kebo sekali" "Hahaha biarlah ommonim mungkin dia lelah, ah ommonim memasak ya? Aku bantu ya?" dan Youngjaepun membantu Himchan memasak sampai selesai.

Mencium masakan yang telah jadi, Daehyun pun terbangun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Daehyun tak pernah bisa jauh dari yang namanya makanan. Dan akhirnya merka bertiga makan didalam keheningannya malam/?

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

**~Author POV~ **

Seminggu sudah Youngjae tinggal di Kediaman Jung ini. Dan hubungan Youngjae Daehyun pun meningkat, bukan hubungan yang serius tetapi mereka sudah berteman sekarang tidak seperti diawal yang masih canggung-canggung. Namun Daehyun masih belum mengetahui Youngjae itu siapa, tapi ia merasa familiar dengan Youngjae itu

"Hyung, ireona" suara merdu membangunkan Daehyun. "Aku masih mengantuk,tenanglah" Jawabnya sambil mengulingi bantalnya. Karena kesal namja manis ini menarik bantal yang membuat Daehyun bermalas-malasan. "Hyung bangunlah,ini sudah bisa marah padamu" ucap Youngjae yang memukul pelan badan dengan bantal yang dia rampas dari Daehyun.

GREB

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae memeluk dan mengulinginya/? "Ini balasan karena telah mengambil paksa bantalku" Youngjae membeku sambil mengedipkan matanya imut. Dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Youngjae untuk sadar kembai/? "YAK hyung bangunlaaah, kau ini aishhh" Ya itulah yang terjadi jika Daehyun melakukan sesuka hatinya yang membuat pipi Youngjae memerah, Ia (Youngjae akan memekik memekakkan telingga)

.

.

.

**~Daehyun POV~**

Pagi ini ani ini sudah agak siang, aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarku. Kulihat disebelah , namja yang semalam tidur disini sudah tak ada. Aku mencoba untuk mencarinya ternyata dia sedang memasak dengan umma. Tak seperti biasanya, jika aku telat bangun pasti dia akan ngomel-ngomel gak jelas. ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya memasak disini. Sebelumnya jika ia sedang memasak pasti aku sedang tertidur. Dia sangat manis ketika memasak. Yaampun, aku ini kenapa? Jika dilihat-lihat dia ini sangatlah familiar. Dimananya rasanya aku melihatnya, aku menggigat2 lagi. Oh astaga aku ingat, bukankah dia teman kecilku yang sudah lama tak memberiku kabar. Apakah benar ini dia ? nanti aku akan memastikannya. Awas saja kalau dia benar-benar Jaejae si Namja Chubby yang sering bermain denganku dulu. "Makanan siap^^" kata Youngjae sambil menata hidangan di meja makan. Dan aku mengikutinya dibelakang.

Setelah makan, aku mengikuti umma ke kamarnya. Aku ingin menanyakan siapa sebenarnya Youngie itu.

"Umma, aku mau bicara" kataku. "Ada apa nak?" "Aku ingin menanyakan siapa Youngie itu umma, apakah benar jika dia itu JaeJae ku?" Dan jawaban macam apa yang kudapat, umma hanya tertawa -_- sekarang aku yakin, pasti dia memang Yoo Youngjae. Tapi aku harus memastikan satu lagi. Akupun berlari ke kamar mencari sesuatu.

**~Youngjae POV~**

Kemana Dae hyung dan ommonim ya? Dari habis makan tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Sebaiknya aku cuci piring dulu deh. Ah itu daehyun hyung tapi kenapa dia berlari ya? Ah sudahlah, aku harus menyelesaikan piring ini dulu.

Hah capek sekali rasanya aku. "Mau jeruk dingin?" aku terkejut tiba-tiba dae hyung tiba didepanku dengan menyodorkan jeruk dingin. "Ah gomawo hyung^^" "Cheonma Youngie-ah"

Ah dia masih tidak mengenaliku ya aish jinja , Pabbo Dae-_-

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Katanya membuyarkan pikiranku tadi/? Omoo jangan-jangan ini kencan eh,tapikan dia tidak tau siapa aku. Aish menyebalkan.

"Jadi?Mau tidak?"

"Ah iya-iya aku mau, tunggu sebentar"

Aku pergi bersamanya ke taman bermain, disana hanya banyak pasangan. Aku yang harusnya datang bersama (calon) pacarku, jadinya harus pergi dengan orang yang tak ingat siapa diriku. Oh lihatlah pasangan disana, tangannya tak lepas dari tangan pasangan lain.

Sedang enak-enaknya melihat pasangan lovey dovey/? aku terkejut karena ada jemari yang menautkannya ke jemariku. Ku lihat ternyata pelakunya adalah Daehyun. Astaga, aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?

-SKIP TAMAN BERMAIN-

Sepanjang jalan dia tidak melepaskan tangannya , dan kami daritadi hanya diam-diam. Aku sangat malu jika sesekali dia menatapku.

"Hm selama kau di Korea maafkan aku karena tak sempat membawamu keluar" Ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan

"Gwenchana, aku senang selama dirumah membantu ommonim"

"Beri tau aku jika kamu ingin bermain keluar, aku akan terus menemanimu" Jawabnya tegas. Dan itu sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

.

.

Daehyun's House

**~Author POV~**

"Kenapa kosong ya? Umma kemana?"

"Iya ya hyung, apa ahjumma pergi ya?"

Seketika HP Daehyun berbunyi;

From : Umma

"Nak, umma pergi ke luar negeri menyusul appa mu. Baik-baiklah di rumah dengan Youngjae. Umma tidak akan memafkanmu jika Youngjae tersakiti."

Daehyunpun tersenyum melihat sms itu , dan segera membalas;

To : Umma

"Umma pasti lamakan ? Baiklah aku akan menjaga JaeJae ku ;)"

Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah tau bahwa Youngie adalah Youngjae, tapi dia memilih untuk mengerjai belahan jiwanya itu dengan berpura-pura masih tidak mengingatnya.

"SMS dari siapa hyung? Ommonim ya?"

"Iya Youngie, umma pergi ke luar kota menyusul appa. Kau capek? Beristirahatlah"

Youngjaepun berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur. Tapi dia ingat teringat foto yang kenangan dirinya dengan Daehyun dimasa lalu. Dia mencari foto mereka berdua untuk dibawa tidur. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Biasanya pasti dia membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bertemu? Padahal 2 hari yang lalau masih ada.

Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae panik karena kehilangan sesuatupun mendekat.

"Apa kau mencari foto ini?"

**~Youngjae POV~**

"Apa kau mencari foto ini?" Dia menunjukan sebuah foto yang disana ada aku dan dia dimasa lalu. Dan bertulisan DaeDae. Benar saja aku mencari foto itu. Dari mana dia menemukannya?

*Flashback on*

Daehyun berlari menuju kamarnya , dia menghiraukan Youngjae yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Dia membongkar tas koper Youngjae. Dan dia menemukan foto mereka (DaeJae) beberapa tahun lalu. Dia pun tersenyum penuh arti. Ternyata selama ini dia sangat dekat dengan cinta pertamanya.

*flashback off*

"Kau memeriksa tas ku?"

"Ya, aku memeriksanya. Dan menemukan foto ini. kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku ha?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah. Aku menjadi takut dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah/?

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Tidak merindukanku? Kau bahkan berjanji akan menikah denganku JaeJae!"

*Flashback on*

"Jae-ah berjanjilah kau tidak akan lama-lama dan kembali ke Korea lagi" ucap Daehyun memeluk belahan hatinya. "Iya, aku akan janji pulang secepatnya. Dan aku juga berjanji akan menikah denganmu" Janji Jae malu-malu. Dia sungguh menggemaskan bagi Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Youngjae. "Aku menyayangimu Jae" "Nado hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang" "Berjanjilah akan kembali" "Ne,Yaksok"

*Flashback off*

Aku tersudut di tembok, aku tidak tau lagi mau kemana. Ketika aku ingin pergi Dae hyung mengunciku dengan tangannya. Omona ini sangat dekat ./. Dan semakin dekat, sontak aku menutup mataku.

"Kenapa menutup matamu? Kau berharap ku cium ya?"

" mwo? Aniya. Aish minggirlah"Doronganku berhasil membuat dirinya menjauhinya. Tapi ketika aku memegang gagang pintu tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu Jae-ah" "Jadi kau kira aku tak merindukanmu eoh?" "Haha aku tau kau sangat merindukanku" aku hanya mempoutkan bibir

**~Author POV~**

Daehyun memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu Jae-ah"

"Jadi kau kira aku tak merindukanmu eoh?"

"Haha aku tau kau sangat merindukanku" terlihat Youngjae yang hanya mempoutkan bibir. Membuat Daehyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir yg sungguh menggoda itu. Dia pun mengecupnya sekilas.

"Yakk hyung itu ciuman pertama ku" tangkas Youngjae malu-malu. Daehyun sangat bersyukur karena Youngjae menjaga ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk Daehyun..

"Dan begitulah aku, ciuman pertamaku adalah kau. Jadi kita impas. Dan kau tau, selama beberapa tahun ini aku menunggumu eoh?" dia hanya menganguk.

"Kau harus 'dihukum' sayang" kata Daehyun menekankan kata dihukum dan mengeluarkan seringaian yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Whaa hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Youngjae ketika Daehyun mengangkatnya ala Brydal style menuju ….. Kamar mereka.


End file.
